User talk:VHSLoverFan1994
Content Hi, when you create a artcle you should have more information that the actors name and the production they were in. So stop recreating the pages I delete unles you have additional information to add Henrik (talk) 14:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : Heres a few tips for what you can add to give pages more content for the voice actor pages you are trying to create. Add a image of the actor, fill in details of what the actor in question have done before such as TV/Movie credits, other voice work, stage productions and that stuff. Try and look at some of the other international voice actors on the site to get an idea of what information you need other than he/she voiced a character on Plaza Sesamo. Henrik (talk) 14:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :: The page on Oscar González Loyo‎, is a good attempt to add more content. However your text are copied and pasted from the wikipedia article. You should re-word the text with your own words if the article are gonna be permanent, I'm letting it stay for now, so you can re-word it. But thats not a guarantee that the other admins won't come by and delete it if they discover it's a copy and paste from wikipedia. Henrik (talk) 15:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hi! To echo what Henrik said, please slow it down a tad. Not every redlink needs a page unless content can support it (and some of those redlinks should never have been there anyway). Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but a little more content is needed (see the last few comments in the present discussion, as well as the articles deleted last night for merely repeating one sentence from another page), and most importantly, a category. Think about something you really love and want to write a nice page about, rather than filling in random blanks. Take a good look at Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines and Muppet Wiki:FAQ for other tips. Let us know if we can help you, and please leave a response here so we know you've seen and understand these messages. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::We also don't create stubs for Sesame Street pages until we actually have details, not just the synopsis on the season pages (which is why those are unlinked on the season pages). These are established practices and policies which are scattered over several discussions and pages, so I understand they're not easy for a newcomer to find. Basic rule of thumb: if it's a single sentence/statement already covered on another page, it doesn't need an article until we can expand beyond it, and *all* articles need to be categorized. Like I said before, please slow it down. Enthusiasm is good, but right now it's not helping, so please take the time to consider what you *really* want to work on, what you can add that isn't already here or what information you can add to existing topics. This is your last warning, otherwise a temporary block is in store. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:VHSLoverFan1994 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H rytter (Talk) 13:20, 3 May 2009